


OC's in Hogwarts

by Kikikittykis



Series: Cross-Over series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Heartbreak, Make Up, Valentine's Day Dance, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: Lacy likes Theon they used to date. Connor dumped Nikki on Valentine's day now she hates it.





	1. Sorting is Weird

"I hope we have had a great Summer" Headmistress McGonagall said to the students in the great hall. Rose and Scorpius catched a glance at each other Scorpius winked at Rose and she started to laugh. Hugo looked at Rose and where she was looking and started to laugh at Scorpius and Rose's young love. "This year we have a few new students that are older than our usual age group" headmistress McGonagall said in a cheerful tone "They will be sorted" the great hall doors opened and afew girls and some boys walked through the door and were chatting excitedly among themselves. "Theon Amos" Headmistress McGonagall said "Please come and sit on the stool" One of the tall boys with messy dark brown hair sat on the stool while Headmistress McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head. Theon had a strong face with a prankish grin "So much Knowledge and strength I think you will do well in Ravenclaw" The Sorting whispered in his ear "RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat shouted Theon went to sit with the Ravenclaws Grinning like a boy on Sugar. "Jai, Duncan" a boy who had a grin but still looked nervous he had short hair that was side swept it was brown with ginger front. When Jai went up and sat it took the sorting Hat awhile to put him into a house when it yelled "Hufflepuff" he went and sat at the Hufflepuff table. "Nikki, D'elia" Headmistress McGonagall called out. A blond headed girl with blue streaks and had a sea effect in her eyes walked up with a brave face and promptly sat on the stool as Headmistress McGonagall put The Sorting Hat on Nikki it said "Slytherin" she hopped off the stool and skipped over to the Green robed people and sat on Albus's otherside "Nikki" Nikki said to Albus "I'm Albus" Albus put out his hand but was interrupted by The Headmistress "Ricardo, Edwards" Ricardo was a boy with a shaved not bald but almost hair and sat on the stool Headmistress McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on him it screamed Hufflepuff upon contact with Ricardo's head he immediately went and sat with the Hufflepuffs which were wearing Black and Gold robes. Next The Headmistress called up Lacy O'Brien who was a Hufflepuff like Ricardo and Jai. Kiko was one of the last ones waiting to be sorted when she was called up The Sorting Hat started to say Slytherin but changed to Hufflepuff Kiko got up and went to the Hufflepuff Table and High-fived Lacy and Jai. "Last but not least Jaime, Star" Headmistress McGonagall called out to the Great Hall. Jaime was a girl with Ginger hair that was short. And cut off with a clingy grin. She skipped over to the stool and when she sat down she was in Ravenclaw.


	2. Valentine's is Stupid or at least that is what Nikki thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacy likes Theon they used to date. Connor dumped Nikki on Valentine's day now she hates it.

Lacy walked out of Charms and started to walk to Herbology when Theon pulled her into the corridor over to the left. “Theon what is it” Lacy said huffing while clutching her books. “I want you to go with me to the Valentine’s Dance” Theon said holding Lacy’s arm and looking into her eyes hoping she would say yes. “Theon we said we would take it slow after what happened-” “I know Lacy but please I love you” “OK Theon I will go with you” Lacy said and kissed him on the cheek while walking to Herbology. She had a crazy grin on her face in Herbology and Kiko knew exactly what’s going on after all Lacy only grinned like that when Theon asked her out in grade 10. Nikki hates Valentines day because Waike ruined it for her at camp she was dating Connor and of course he had to kiss her. On Valentine’s day and she lost Connor only good thing about it was she gave him a broken and bloody nose. She also did not let him have nectar or Ambrosia so it had to heal on its own she was heartbroken for months but when Chiron said that she and a few others could go to Hogwarts she literally jumped with Joy to get away from Camp and Connor. Nikki was down at the lake using her powers to make huge waves that would crash down on her and retreat back to the lake. Albus was walking down to the lake when he saw Nikki stand up and put her hand out and directed the waves right above her they were 8 foot waves and when she released the wave he got soaked but she was still dry. She went to do it again when she realized someone was behind her. She turned around “What do you want” she screeched at him and she started to walk towards him. “I just went looking for some quiet and you drenched me in water” Albus started to say but Nikki cut him off with a hug and started to cry on him. Albus rubbed her back “Hey hey, what’s wrong” Albus said soothingly. “It’s just my Ex Connor dumped me on Valentine’s Day because he thought I was kissing Waike Purdy” Nikki suddenly kissed Albus he then melted into the kiss and kissed back. “Albus can you come with me to the Valentine’s Day dance?” Nikki said after they kissed “Sure” Albus said back and he kissed her straight on the lips and she kissed him back while silently using her powers to soak him in water. He went off of her “Not funny” he muttered over and over again as they walked back up to the castle Nikki decided to use her powers to dry him off.


	3. OC's in Hogwarts Part 3: Bad Choices happen on Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day dance drunk friends are a bad sign.

Lacy was having so much fun at the dance. That she almost forgot her and Theon and her were no longer together that this was a one night thing. They had broken up before because one time Lacy lost control of her mutant powers and hurt Theon. So Lacy told Theon that they needed to go slower. Theon didn’t want to go slower he wanted it to stay the same he loved her. When Lacy had agreed to go with him he was ecstatic so was she. The Professors had even brought Fire Whiskey and Butter Beer to the dance. So naturally she had a really high tolerance for alcohol but yet she drank over it. Theon and her ran up to the Hufflepuff girls dormitory when they stopped they attempted to open the door but couldn’t so Lacy used her powers to knock it down. What they saw they could never come back from Jai and Kiko had apparently snuck out of the great hall and had the same ideas of sleeping together in the Hufflepuff girl dormitory laid out on the Kiko’s Dorm making out without any clothes on so Lacy fixed the door and her and Theon decided to go to the Ravenclaw dorm room. Where they heard noises coming from the girls dorms but her and Theon continued moving into the boys dorm room. Theon picked up Lacy and walked her to the dorm bed placing her on it he undid his tie and his shirt Lacy undid the zipper to her skirt and the buttons on her top. She pulled off her skirt and top when Theon undid his belt buckle and pants he pushed them off. Lacy pulled him onto the bed and he clumsily kissed her neck while unhooking her bra. After they had slept together and were asleep. Lacy woke up first without anymore traces of alcohol in her bloodstream. She shook Theon and he woke up with a pounding headache. Lacy got up holding a blanket to cover her and she found her clothing all on the floor he put it all back on and threw his clothes at him. She snuck out and went back to the Hufflepuff dorm where Jai was sneaking back to his dorm. She came into the room and laid down on her bed. Taking out her sketchbook she drew herself and Theon in a kiss with Kiko in the background giggling about the kiss. She had always loved Theon but she was afraid that she would lose control and hurt him with her mutant powers. She had accidentally done it before when they were in trouble and he was stopping her before she could kill the person. She flipped him and he broke a rib she could never forgive herself if she hurt him more or if it happened again. “Lacy look at me you love Theon” Kiko said when she woke up and got up sat beside Lacy. Lacy looked at Kiko “You won’t hurt him you know” Kiko was saying “You're right Kiko I do love him and he loves me” Lacy said jumping up and getting out of bed and running to the Ravenclaw dorm where Theon was just exiting the common room and was looking down  “Theon” Lacy looked at him he just walked a few steps closer. “I’m sorry can we be together again I was too worried about hurting you” Lacy said Theon never said anything and just kissed Lacy with Passion and Lust.


End file.
